Savior
by Nyx's Assist
Summary: What if your soul shattered? And what if you have to choose between two guys, one who is pure evil, and one who is on your side and is also mentally connected to you? Zoey's descision may make her life better... or shatter it. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Zoey POV **

"Zoey, it's not me who doesn't belong here, it's you."

And then my memory came back, and I froze as the realization hit me. Heath was dead. And then I collapsed in his arms, and cried.

Heath hugged me, and I cried for a long time. But it didn't matter how long. We were both in the otherworld, which meant we were probably both dead.

As if he read my thoughts, Heath pulled my chin up and said, "You're not dead, Zoey."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean, Zo. You're still alive. Your soul shattered when I died, and it came here with me."

I tried to take in his words, but I couldn't. It was too much. Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Jack, Aphrodite, and Darius, they were all probably crying, thinking I was dead. And then I thought of Stark. He was probably devastated. He probably thought he failed protecting me.

"You have to get out of here," he said, interrupting my thoughts about the people I loved. It was a statement, not a question.

"How?"

"He's coming." I froze with fear, and a chill went down my back. I knew who he meant.

"When?" I asked.

"Now." Heath's face was firm.

I looked at Heath. He was standing there with a sad expression on his face. He waved good-bye at me, and next thing I knew, something snatched me and I was moving backward in the air. I looked up and I saw Kalona's beautiful face looking down at me. He cradled me against his chest, as he flew away, out of the otherworld. I myself was afraid of heights, so when I saw how high up we were, I fainted.

I was in a meadow that was a somehow very eerily comforting. I looked down and I saw that I was wearing a Cherokee dress, the same one that I saw my grandmother wearing in one of her rituals a long time ago. The long grass swayed, and somehow it made my spirits lift so I had to move with it. I lifted my arms and closed my eyes and swayed side to side along with the grass. It was so magical, it seemed unreal.

And then it hit me. Hard.

I snapped my eyes open and put down my arms. I surveyed the meadow. I realized I recognized this place. It was the meadow in a previous dream of mine where Kalona came and tried to sabotage me. _So this is a dream,_ I thought.

And then, as if on cue, somewhere five feet away, the grass started to rustle. I got into a protective stance, ready to wake up at a moment's notice. I stared at the grass, expecting Kalona or a Raven Mocker to come out and jump out at me. But what did come out was the last thing I expected out of all those things.

It was Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Zoey POV**

"Stark?" I whispered.

"Zoey?" We stared at each other for a long time. I stepped forward, and he did the same. I reached out my hand, while he mirrored me, and we put our hands together. A tear went down Stark's eye, and he reached out and hugged me while we both wept with tears of joy as our knees collapsed on the ground. It was a happy moment I tried not to think of anything else, like what would await me when I wake up, or if whether or not this was the last time I would see Stark. I just tried to live in the moment, the here and the now.

After a while of crying, I pulled out of Stark's embrace and looked at him in the eye. "How did you find me?" I asked him.

He stared back at me and said, "I dream about this place all the time."

"I have dreamt of this place before, too," I said quietly. "And this was the dream that I first met Kalona."

At the mention of Kalona, Stark stood up. "He brought you out of the Otherworld, didn't he?"

"Yes," I said, remembering where I was before I came here.

"Where are you?" his voice had gotten dark and dangerous. "Do you have any idea where he's taken you?"

"How long have I been gone?" I said.

"Three days."

"All that time was three days? It felt like ten minutes," I said.

"The Otherworld's time is different," Stark said as he grabbed my shoulders. "Listen, Zoey. As part of my Warriors oath I _will _find you. But I need to know where you might be."

I skimmed through my brain, trying to find something that might say where I might be. But then I heard Nyx's calm, soothing voice inside me. _You are both connected. Tell him he can sense you if he looks deep into himself._

Stark shot his head up suddenly as if he heard what Nyx said. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he nodded. "Yeah, I heard," he said.

We just stared at each other after that, until the grass started to rustle again. I started to get up, but Stark came in front of me in a protective stance. He pulled out his bow and quiver, which I didn't notice he had until now. He aimed, and we both waited.

After what seemed like forever, a dark shape appeared, but I could still tell what the shape was. It was Kalona.

When he finally came out, the first expression on his face was surprise. And then his expression turned to anger. And then fear.

At first we just stared at each other; Kalona standing opposite us, Stark in front of be with his bow in aim for his heart, and me on the floor behind him, mesmerized by his appearance. Did I mention I was a reincarnation of A-ya, the beautiful maiden who was born to love Kalona and trap him?

Kalona made his first move. He stepped forward, but Stark came forward, too, and said, "Back off."

Kalona looked at Stark as if he wanted to kill him like he did with Heath, but then he snapped out of it and looked at me. Now his face had sadness. "Zoey, I have come once again to tell you the truth."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked.

"Because as I said before, if I tell one lie, this dream would shatter. " His face was solemn. "You have to trust me, though." He stepped forward again, but this time Stark wasn't doing anything. He was only looking at me. "Do you trust him, Zoey?" he said.

My mind started to spin. Should I trust him, or should I tell him to go away?

Kalona and Stark stood apart in front of me. Who should I go with? Kalona or Stark? There was only one thing I could do to get away from this: I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Zoey POV**

I sat up straight, panting and covered with sweat. I was in a dark room. My hands were chained to the wall behind me, and to my horror, I smelled blood. The chains were on really tight on my arms. I was scared, but I then realized that somehow my soul has contacted my body again.

"So you have awoken," a voice said that made me freeze. Kalona. _Come on, Zoey_, I said to myself_. Face him and don't chicken out._

"Yes," I said aloud. "I'm awake."

"Good." Then I heard another voice.

"Kalona, it is time. Kill her." It was Neferet. I balled my chained fists in anger, ignoring the stinging pain that shot through.

"She could still be valuable to us," Kalona argued.

"No!" Neferet's harsh voice startled even me. "You only want her because you love her. I for one am not willing to share you!"

I tried to call Stark, my warrior with my mind, and I ignored Kalona and Neferet's debate about whether or not they should kill me. _Stark, where are you? Help me!_

_Zoey? _The sound of Stark's voice calmed my nerves down. His voice sounded scratchy, as if he was crying. _Is that really you? _

_Yes,_ I said._ I'm in a dark room; I can't tell where I am. But you must be pretty close if you can hear me._

_Wait, hang on. I'm coming, I can sense you. _I heard a slam on the wall. "Zoey! Are you there?" A muffled voice shouted, but it was definitely Stark's.

"Stark!" I shouted. "I'm here!"

"What is this?" said Kalona.

"He can't hear you," Neferet said. Even in the darkness, I could see Neferet's eyes glow a bright, startling red.

The wall burst open. The light blinded me, and I had to squint to see the shape coming at me. The next thing I knew was that I was in Stark's arms. "Zoey!" My clothes were starting to get wet, and I knew Stark was crying. "I thought you were dead."

"No!" Kalona said. He came forward, but Neferet stopped him. "Stop!" she yelled, and grabbed his wrist. "Zoey is bleeding. Stark can't resist blood. Especially Zoey's." A mischievous grin lit up her face.

I groaned. The chains on my arms were killing me. "Chains," I murmured.

"Oh, right," he said. He yanked on the chains on my arms with his inhumane strength, and they broke free. He didn't even glimpse at my blood. He lifted me, and he ran with all his might out through the hole in the wall, and outside.

"No!" Kalona's voice was full of so much anguish; it sounded the same way I sounded when he killed Heath, and I knew it would haunt me in my dreams. As Stark ran out through the gates, I looked behind me and I froze. The room I was in was the same castle in my dreams and in Aphrodite's vision where I was supposed to die.

Stark must have sensed me tensing up, because he kept murmuring in ear, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. You're safe, I've got you."

He kept running until we reached a boat. He gently put me down in it and started the engine away to the other island where my friends were. Stark kept glancing at me, and every time he did, he started to go faster. I lied down on the boat, just staring at the sky. We were both silent for a long time, until Stark spoke up and said, "I almost failed."

I glanced at him, and I tried to sit up, but my back killed me. Stark rushed over to my side. "No, don't sit up. You're hurt pretty badly."

I rubbed my arms where the chains have almost bled me to death. I groaned at the stinging pain that shot through me. "My arms are killing me," I said weakly.

Stark lifted one of my arms and inspected it closely. "The chains had poison in them. Poison that could kill." I froze at what he said. "What?" I said weakly.

Stark looked at me gravelly. "The only way to remove them is to have somebody bite you and suck out the poison. When we get there, maybe Darius can help."

All of a sudden, I started to feel faint and unconscious. "Stark," I said. "You have to bite me. I'm slipping away."

"No, as your warrior-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. By sucking my blood, you are also absorbing my spirit and energy. But right now, by sucking my blood, you'll be able to _give_ me something: life." I saw Stark hesitate. "Stark, just do it." And then I blissfully fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Stark POV**

"Stark, just do it." And then Zoey fell unconscious.

I stared at her for a few minutes, just doing nothing and hoping that she'll wake up any minute now. After five minutes, I had a lot of doubts. I tried to shake her, but she wouldn't budge. She was just limp.

And then I got scared again.

"Zoey?" I said hesitantly, hoping she would hear me. "I'm sorry. Please wake up."

Before I was about to panic, I heard the same voice that came to me last night. _Just drink,_ _Stark,_ it said. _She asked you to._

"No," I said aloud, to nobody at all. "I won't do it."

_Then you'll risk her life,_ said Nyx. _And_ _she will die. You won't be able to make it to the island on time._

I looked at Zoey's beautiful face, and I saw a smile on her unconscious face. She looked so beautiful and magical. And she was so gifted and talented and full of wisdom. How can I let her die? And after all we've been through. I suddenly got a flashback to the night I died in Zoey's arms. The very first time she kissed me was while I was bleeding to death. And she never left me. She made me feel safe. But I don't want to bite her. I can't. I'll be taking her energy, her spirit, and all the things that can make her weak.

I tilted my head down and bared my teeth. I gently turned Zoey's arms and put my lips on them. Automatically blood poured out, and I was sucking it. It burst through me, and shocked me into the only embrace that is possible to experience it. There weren't even any moans. And I remembered something that was in the Fledgling Handbook 101, a chapter that now I realized would change my world forever; soul mates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Zoey POV**

I was in peace. The poison was making my thoughts fuzzy, but I could still sense what on earth I'm dreaming. I was swirling in a hazy purple fog, and it kept on getting cloudier and cloudier.

"You have done well," a voice said. I turned around and I saw Nyx standing behind me, graceful and more beautiful than ever.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so," she said. She smiled at me a smile that made me feel warm all over.

We both stood in silence for awhile, until I broke it again. "Is Stark drinking from me?" I asked.

Nyx looked at me solemnly. "I had to do a little convincing for him to understand and listen, but yes, he is drinking the poison."

"Would that affect him?" I was scared of the answer. Nyx looked at me and her eyes were full of such sadness, I thought I would cry. She shook her head and said, "He doesn't know this, but the moment his lips leave your arms, he will die. For real this time."

I looked at Nyx, and if it weren't for the strong steady hand she put on my shoulder, I would have collapsed, and I would have shattered. Oh, my Goddess. How could I have let this happen? What have I done?

My eyes filled with tears, and I let them spill. "Please," I begged Nyx. "There must be something I can do."

Nyx's eyes filled with even more sadness. "There is only one thing I could do. I could exchange your life for his."

I looked around me. Everything seemed to spin. If I die, Stark can live, but he will be devastated as my warrior, and if Stark dies, I will forever be crushed. What do I choose?

I took a deep breath and I faced Nyx. "I choose to die myself," I said.

Nyx looked at me gravelly. "Very well," she said. She lifted her hand, and gently placed it on my forehead.

And everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

OK, LISTEN UP!

I'M TIRED OF NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS! I DON'T EVEN HAVE 15 YET! SO HERE'S THE DEAL: IF YOU WANT ANOTHER _REAL_ CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO STARK AND ZOEY, THEN YOU BETTER REVIEW! U CAN REVIEW MORE THAN ONCE! BUT I'M NOT SAYING THEIR FATE UNTIL I GET 50 REVIEWS! U CAN DO IT! JUST REVIEW EACH AND EVERY CHAPTER, AND TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS WHO GO ON FANFIC TO GO READ SAVIOR AND HAVE THEM REVIEW, BUT IF I DON'T GET 50, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GUESS WHAT HAPPENS TO STARK AND ZOEY!

AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT'S HARSH, WELL WAIT TILL U HEAR THIS. U HAVE ONE WEEK TO GET ME 50 REVIEWS, OR I'M QUITTING FANFICTION._ FOREVER._

SO GET STARTED.


	7. Chapter 7

***sigh***

**I'm sorry everybody for being harsh. My friend came to me and we were competing to see who got the most reviews. She also just started on a story, and in 4 days, she had **_**60**_** reviews. I was in Fan Fiction for weeks, and I still didn't even have that many; not even 10. So, skip the whole deadline; I am **_**not**_** going to act like a spoiled brat. It's just that it's hard for me to write you guys good stories, and I felt like I wasn't being appreciated enough. I wasn't sure you guys liked my stories because not many people said much about them. I will write a new chapter the next chance I get. I luv all of you guys who didn't get mad at me, and had the patience to review in the first place. Luv ya'll! Peace! **


End file.
